


Scrabble Night

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Category: Justified
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, Scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: The Givens-Crowder household hosts a monthly dinner night with Uncle Tim Gutterson. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Boyd Crowder/Raylan Givens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Scrabble Night

**Author's Note:**

> After the scene of Boyd and Tim playing Scrabble, a family game night was needed.

Tim tapped his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the song playing through his car stereo. The drive to Harlan was always a long one, but it was worth the once a month dinner at the Crowder/Givens household. 

Tim could hear his tires crunching as he climbed the steep, gravel driveway. Shifting his car into park, Tim grabbed the 6 pack of craft beer and gets out of his car. 

“Come on in boy, foods on!” Tim heard Boyd tell from the wrap around perch. 

“Yeah yeah, keep your panties on.” Tim quipped back as he made his way to the porch with slow even strides. 

Boyd flashed Tim a smile with all teeth. 

“Now how was the drive Deputy Gutterson?” Boyd asked as he clapped Tim in the back. 

“Well, surprisingly uneventful given its Harlan County.” Time replied dryly, returning Boyd’s cheeky grin. Boyd let out a laugh as he followed the deputy into the house. 

Tim handed the 6 pack to Boyd before he shrugged off his jacket. 

“Uncle Tim!” He heard a chorus of excited cheers. 

“Well hello to the only children I don’t hate.” Time greeted with a smile as two children slammed into his legs, giggling. 

“Let the poor man hang up his coat, children.” Boyd said with a fond smile as he shooed the children away. 

“Come on, the food’s getting cold!” Raylan called from the kitchen. 

Boyd and Tim made their way in and found a spread of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, collared greens, and warm homemade biscuits. 

—-

“Well now young Tim, let us have a friendly game of Scrabble. Charlie, sweetie, whose team do you want to be on?” Boyd asked after the table was cleared. The well worn Scrabble box made its way onto the table. 

“I want Uncle Tim!” The small girl cried.

“Well get over here hot stuff! We gotta beat your Daddy again.” Tim said as he scooped the small girl onto his lap. 

“Now, Boyd. Remember this is a game. Jimmy, make sure he doesn’t cheat.” Raylan drawled as he cleared the table and started the dishes. 

“Raylan, I am heartbroken that you would accuse me of being capable of getting caught while cheating.” Boyd replied with a dramatic hand placed over his chest. 

“Mmhm.” Raylan hummed, causing Tim and Boyd to chuckle. 

The two men set up their game and helped the children start the game. 

—

“Boyd, snoutfair isn’t a real word.” Tim stated. Charlie had proudly laid down the letters for snout on a double word tile, pushing them into a slight lead.

“Why Tim, I am offended you think I would make up a word.” Boyd said with a smirk. 

“It actually is a word. Was part of the pick up line he tried on me.” Raylan replied tiredly, nursing a beer. 

“Seriously?” Tim asked. 

“Yeah, sadly.” He replied. 

“I am wounded. Bleedin’. How can you doubt me?” Boyd replied. 

“Well considering you tried to include slang last time, I can’t help but doubt.” Tim said, taking a long sio from his beer. 

“Well it seems like this game is well and truly over, let’s get the kiddos to bed. Tim you’re free to spend the night if you’d like.” Raylan said, trying to prevent a fight. 

Tim sighed and reached out to shake Boyd’s hand. 

“You did a good job Charlie.” Tim said as he ruffled the little girl's hair after the handshake. She gave him a gap toothed smile and a hug before jumping into Raylan’s arms. 

Boyd scoped Jimmy up and gave the little boy a kiss on the forehead. 

“Blankets and pillows are in the linen closet.” Boyd said over his shoulder as he walked away. 

Tim chuckled to himself as he cleaned up the game before settling in for the night. No matter how tired he was, monthly dinner was worth every second.


End file.
